


Wibbly-Wobbly Drabbly-Wabbly... Stuff

by Trubie74



Series: Tales from the TARDIS [1]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Classic Who, Drabble Collection, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trubie74/pseuds/Trubie74
Summary: A series of drabbles set throughout the lives of Doctors One through Five! Each is exactly 100 words (by Google Docs' standards anyway). Enjoy!





	1. First Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> I do take drabble prompts by the way! Just leave your request in the comments section of whichever Doctor you're interested in. I'll try to get to it as soon as possible.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Doctor Drabbles:  
> 1\. “Now, now my dear. You don’t really believe… (One and Susan)  
> 2\. Ian stalked off into the bushes, utterly frustrated... (Ian, One, Susan, and Barbara)  
> 3\. Barbara startled as the Doctor slapped the berries from her hands... (Barbara, One, and Susan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a whole lot of experience watching/writing the First Doctor and his companions so please let me know if they seem out of character or anything.

1\. "Now, now my dear. You don’t really believe that to be a wise decision, do you?”

“Oh but Grandfather please,” Susan pleaded, “Coal Hill is such a lovely school, and if we’re going to be here a while…” She stepped up beside him, waiting for him to look at her. It took him a moment, he was ever so _stubborn,_ but he finally met her eyes.

“Are you sure you want to associate so closely with the humans Susan? They won’t understand you.”

Smiling, she placed her hand on his arm. “I want to try.”

“...very well. If you insist.”

***   *   ***

2\. Ian stalked off into the bushes, utterly frustrated.

Sometimes the Doctor could just be so… so… _so_ _obstinate._ Really, it was a wonder Barbara and Susan were quite so understanding. Well, most of the time, he thought with a chuckle. Things had gotten much better between them all in the time since he and Barbara had come aboard the TARDIS. Truly, he’d begun to really enjoy himself on these madcap adventures.

But the Doctor’s condescension could drive him up a wall on the best of days and today was no exception.

If only the Doctor would just listen more often.

***   *   ***

3\. Barbara startled as the Doctor slapped the berries from her hands. Good heavens, he was fast for his age!

"My dear girl, what in Rassilon's name do you think you're doing? You could have been poisoned!"

"But Doctor," she said, "what are you talking about? Susan said these were perfectly safe to eat."

Gripping his lapels, he surveyed the scattered berries across the floor with disdain. "Safe for a Gallifreyan perhaps, but certainly not for a human such as yourself." He eyed her speculatively. “You didn’t have any earlier did you?”

“Definitely not, I was just about to try them.”

***   *   ***


	2. Second Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Doctor Drabbles:  
> 1\. Jamie watched on in horror as the Doctor stumbled... (Jamie, Two, and Zoe)  
> 2\. “Doctor. It has come to my attention that you are…” (Victoria, Two/Jamie)

1\. Jamie watched on in horror as the Doctor stumbled back right into the self-destruct button. He shoved quickly away from the wall and spun around but it was too late, the switch had been pressed. The timer set.

Death was coming in exactly three minutes.

“Och, Doctor, what have ye done?”

“Now, now, there’s no time for questions Jamie, we have to get out of here!” He grabbed the scot and hauled him along beside him as he made for the exit. “But what about Zoe?”

The Doctor, astonished, stopped short, turning to stare at Jamie. “What?” 

“She’s still downstairs!”

***   *   ***

“Doctor. It has come to my attention that you are harboring feelings for Jamie. Why haven’t you told him yet?”

If Time Lords were capable of experiencing heart attacks, the Doctor would have died on the spot. As it stands, he simply spit his tea out all over the console.

“My word, what in Rassilon’s name are you on about Victoria?” He spluttered, dabbing wildly at the mess with his coat.

“Come now Doctor, I’ve seen the way you watch him. Surely you must want to say something?” She said.

“You see Victoria, we… Jamie and I… oh, never mind.”

***   *   ***


	3. Third Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third Doctor Drabbles:  
> 1\. Where in Rassilon’s name had Sarah gotten to now? (Three and Sarah Jane)  
> 2\. “Are you really sure this is wise Doctor? I don’t think-” (Three and the Brigadier)  
> 3\. Jo bit her lip anxiously as she peeked around the Doctor's shoulder... (Three and Jo)  
> 4\. Turning from the party, the Doctor downed the rest of his drink… (Three/Jo)

1\. Where in Rassilon’s name had Sarah gotten to now? Really, this was most certainly not the time to be wandering off. The Doctor stomped determinedly down the hall, brushing debris off his coat as he went.

Honestly, he was glad she hadn’t been in the eastern end of the building when it came down, but now that left him with the rather tedious job of finding her among all this ruckus. He was willing to bet his right shoe she’d been captured too. He should never have taken her to Absilon 5.

What an absolutely _rubbish_ idea that had been.

***   *   ***

2\. “Are you really sure this is wise Doctor? I don’t think-”

“Oh come now Brigadier,” The Doctor frowned up at him from his place on his back below the desk. “Where’s your sense of fun?” Placing his sonic in his mouth, he fumbled with the wires for a moment.

Finishing that, he sat up and raised an eyebrow. “Can’t you picture the look on old Pratchett’s face? I imagine he’ll be quite surprised when he arrives at his cubicle tomorrow. Well deserved too, after what he said to you about Sally.”

“Mmmm.” The Brigadier hummed. “You’re quite right. Carry on.”

***   *   ***

3\. Jo bit her lip anxiously as she peeked around the Doctor’s shoulder at the alien authorities. This was some pickle they’d gone and gotten themselves into.

“Doctor what are they saying?”

“Now don’t worry Jo, everything’s quite alright. They’re going to pardon us.”

“Are you sure? Because that one over there looks more like a jailer than the benevolent type.” Turning to face her, the Doctor took her hand, patting it reassuringly. “I promise, I have _everything_ under control.”

“Attention prisoners.” The two turned to face the speaker. “The council has reached a decision. You have been sentenced to death.”

***   *   ***

4\. Turning from the party, the Doctor downed the rest of his drink and headed out into the warm night. Climbing into the car, he was surprised to discover a slight tremor in his hands as he gripped Bessie’s wheel. Shaking his head, he started her up.

Jo was happy, that’s all that mattered.

He only wished that he’d had more time with her. Maybe then he might of…

 _No,_ they were too different. It would never have worked. Besides, she didn’t see him that way. They were _just friends_ and that was fine.

Perhaps some things are best left unsaid.

***   *   ***


	4. Fourth Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth Doctor Drabbles:  
> 1\. "If I wasn't so angry, I'd find that endearing..." (Four, Sarah Jane, and Harry)  
> 2\. Leela watched with rapt attention as the Doctor moved... (Four and Leela)  
> 3\. The Doctor stood stock-still...(Four, Adric, and Romana II)  
> 4\. Romana was sorely tempted to begin banging her head… (Romana I)  
> 5\. “...Sarah? Are you listening to me?” (Four/Sarah Jane)  
> 6\. Harry glanced around the console room, suddenly feeling... (Harry)  
> 7\. Gripping Andred’s hand tightly in her own, Leela felt… (Leela/Andred, and K-9)

1\. "If I wasn't so angry, I'd find that endearing..." Sarah Jane murmured, a soft look in her eyes as she watched her floppy haired Doctor offer the little Reshian girl another Jelly Baby.

Glancing up, he caught her gaze and smiled at her.

Frowning, Sarah put her nose up and turned away. "But I'm angry, so it's not."

Snorting as the petite brunette marched off, Harry shook his head. He’d never known the woman to be so obstinate. But, he supposed, it was to be expected when your best friend spends his morning lying to and almost dying for you.

 ***   *   ***  

2\. Leela watched with rapt attention as the Doctor moved with a deliberate grace around the room, strong hands maneuvering the many bits and bobs adorning the console with ease. Even after all their many travels together, there were still times when she found it hard to fathom this otherworldly creature she’d come to call friend.

He was speaking to her, had been for a while, but she was too caught up in that look in his eye to pay him much heed. An unyielding madness lay in those dark depths, and on days like this it took her breath away.

***   *   ***

3\. The Doctor stood stock-still as he peered unhappily down into his console-side compartment.

They were supposed to be right here.

This was where he always kept them. He’d refilled the drawer no less than a day ago. Yet here he was, with none to be found. What a conundrum, oh what a conundrum indeed...

Someone had _clearly_ been poaching his Jelly Babies. Of course, there could only be three likely suspects aboard… and he highly doubted it was K-9.

That left Adric and Romana.

Hmmm... best start with the boy first. Romana was far less likely to crack under pressure...

***   *   ***

4\. Romana was sorely tempted to begin banging her head against the nearest wall. He’d gone and done it again. The idiot just couldn’t help himself could he? Captured by space pirates, honestly the luck of this man.

Shaking her head, she fiddled with his sonic screwdriver as she walked. She was going to have to get the calibration _just right_ if she was going to shut that laser down.

And to think he’d gotten the metal dog caught too. Really, she should just leave him here and make off with the TARDIS.

It would be no less than he deserves.

***   *   ***

5\. “-Sarah? Are you listening to me?” His eyes slid down to her, leaning against his shoulder. A smile lit the Doctor’s face as he found her fast asleep there. Sighing contentedly, he fit his arm more snugly around her, reclining them both against the wall.

The floor of a prison cell wasn’t the _best_ place for a good cuddle, but Sarah Jane obviously needed the sleep.

Who was he to deny her the comfort of his person?

And if he happened to enjoy the feel of her in his arms at the same time, well… That was no one’s business.

***   *   ***

 6. Harry glanced around the console room, suddenly feeling prickles of urgency run up his spine. It was right there. _Right there_ and there was no one around to see.

Surely he could try it on before the Doctor and Sarah Jane came back? He wouldn’t get a chance like this again.

Stepping cautiously forward, he took up the Doctor’s ridiculous scarf.

He’d always secretly been rather fond of the stupid thing. Checking again that he was alone, he looped it around his neck. ...huh. Just as comfy as it looked.

“Harry, whatever are you doing?” Startled, Harry whirled around.

Busted.

***   *   ***

7\. Gripping Andred’s hand tightly in her own, Leela felt… startled, as the TARDIS dematerialized.

He hadn’t even said goodbye.

Blinking, she turned away, patting her leg reflexively at K-9 to get his attention. Taking a deep breath, she turned to face the remaining Time Lords. There was no going back now. Time to make a place for herself among these people.

Andred offered her a supportive smile and she wholeheartedly returned it, but she still felt a bit strange. She was out of her depth and she knew it. But she also knew, with Andred, she would be alright here.

***   *   ***


	5. Fifth Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifth Doctor Drabbles:  
> 1\. Adric crept around the corner, careful not to make a sound. (Adric and Five)  
> 2\. Tegan couldn’t help but notice Turlough seemed a bit… off today. (Tegan and Turlough)  
> 3\. Di-did she really mean… to stay? (Five, Nyssa, and Tegan)

1\. Adric crept around the corner, careful not to make a sound. The compound was crawling with Sontarans. It certainly wouldn’t do to go getting caught, not now with so much at stake.

Nyssa had said the room housing the central generators would be the seventh door on the right, but he’d yet to see a single doorway!

Wringing his hands, Adric froze at the sound of approaching footsteps. Quickly backing up around the corner, he jumped when his back hit someone’s chest.

“You’re quite lucky Adric.” The Doctor said as he spun around. “Anyone else and you’d surely be dead.”

***   *   ***

2\. Tegan couldn’t help but notice Turlough seemed a bit… off today. Fidgeting, not meeting eyes, he looked very uncomfortable in his own skin. Like he was waiting for something.

Of course the Doctor hadn’t noticed yet (and undoubtedly never would).

But she had.

Should she try and talk to him about it? They weren’t exactly close but she felt she could call him a friend. It was probably nothing. Since he’d come on board, Turlough had always been a bit shifty. This was likely no different.

Still… she could have sworn she’d caught him talking to the air this morning.

***   *   ***

3\. Di-did she really mean… to stay? Here, in this inhospitable place?

The Doctor stood frozen as Nyssa made her final goodbyes. He felt like he’d been punched in the gut.

Tegan, horrified beside him, was pleading with their friend not to go. But he couldn’t hear her broken words over the pounding in his ears. Nyssa was leaving.

Swallowing down his shock, the Doctor actually managed to paste on a small, shaky smile.

If this was what she wanted, well. He would respect her decision as best he could. No matter how much it pained him to lose her friendship.

***   *   ***

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! Questions, comments, and constructive criticism are always welcome! Thanks for reading!  
> Stop by my [Tumblr](http://trubie74.tumblr.com/) and say hello!


End file.
